Frustration
by Ditzgirl123
Summary: What happens when Jasper and Emmett decide to help take care of Bella's sexual frustration, since Edward won't.
1. Chapter 1

Frustration

What happens when Jasper and Emmett decide to help take care of Bella's sexual frustration, since Edward won't.

A/N Hey Guys, this is my first time posting up here, so let me know what you think :) It hasn't been beta'd yet, so any mistakes are mine. This is going to be a couple of chapters long, hope you like it!

As Always, I don't own the characters, SM does.

I was listening to the rain outside and reading one of Edwards books for what felt like the thousandth time, when I heard his bedroom door click shut. I glanced up, surprised to see Emmett and Jasper standing hesitantly in front of the closed door. They had been dragged off this morning by their wives for some shopping in Olympia. Edward had almost postponed his hunting trip with Carlise and Esme, but I had reassured him that I was indeed going to be okay by myself for a few days. I'm not sure what he thought I did before he came along, but it was sweet I supposed. I wondered how long the boys had been home. Edward had only left a hour ago and didn't mention anyone coming back tonight. Maybe had had said something though, and I missed it…When he'd left I'd been a little distracted. In typical Edward fashion his chaste goodbye kiss got a little too heated, and he had pulled away too fast for my liking. He used his "lack of willpower" excuse. If you asked me (not that Edward ever seemed to), his willpower was iron clad, he was just too old fashioned.

"Hey Bella, what'cha doing?" Emmett asked. I realized my thoughts had drifted and I gestured lamely to the book that had fallen on the bedspread in front of me.

"Just reading. What are you guys doing back so early? Are Rose and Alice done already?" I found that to be unlikely. Even with their vampire speed, it would take more than a few hours to clear out the stores.

"They're still shopping." Jasper replied with his slight southern drawl. "We finally managed to escape."

"Yeah-" Emmett interrupted with a grin. "who knew they'd get so mad when we asked the sales girls to try on some clothes? I was just trying to speed the process up, and be all helpful." Yeah right, I thought. They knew exactly which buttons to push to get out of shopping, they'd had like 80 years of practice. "So where's Eddie?" Emmett asked, hands in his pockets acting all nonchalant. His eye's were scanning the room, like Edward might just pop out of thin air. I knew they were aware he was out, but indulged him anyway.

"Out hunting with Carlise, and Esme. Alice has some vision of mountain lions about a day's run from here." I was pretty sure Alice had already told him this.

"Huh." Emmett started, making eye contact with Jasper. "So he left you here? Alone?" Ugh not them too, I thought. I didn't understand why everyone thought I had to be babysat constantly. My inner tirade was cut off when I noticed the way Emmett was eyeing me.

"Yeah," I responded. A little uncomfortable with the look in his eye. "until Monday." When I thought I'd be alone at the Cullens I'd packed my cozy sushi print flannel sleep shirt, but I was regretting that now. I'd never really spent much alone time with these two, and I could only imagine how young they thought I looked, tucked into Edwards giant bed, with button up pj's. "Did you guys want to watch a movie downstairs? Or maybe we could play some xbox?" I offered. I guess this was as good a time as any to get to know my future brother in laws. Plus a distraction from the naughty Edward thoughts would be welcome.

"Actually Bella, we thought this would be a good time to discuss something with you." Jasper said. My mind automatically went to my actions the past couple of days. Had I said something wrong, rude, inappropriate? Oh my god, did I offend someone? My confusion must of shown on my face because Jasper rushed on. " You haven't done anything wrong Bella, and you're not in trouble."

"Well-" Emmett started to interrupt in a joking tone before being silenced with a look from Jasper.

"Bella, you know how I can absorb peoples feelings, their emotions, right? I can feel what everyone in the house is feeling." I nodded, Edward had explained it to me when I first learned their secret. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. "For instance, right now you're feeling confused. " He offered with a soft smile. "And underneath that, you're also feeling frustrated." At that I shook my head.

"Jasper I'm not frustrated with you." I corrected.

"No, not frustrated with me Bella. Think about it. What happened in here with Edward before he left?" My heart stuttered. Surely he couldn't tell when Edward and I were being intimate, or as close as we got. I tried to think of anything else he could of meant, then Emmett said,

"You know we also have superior scent too." At that I felt my face get hot. Of course, how could I of been so stupid? This was a house full of vampires, how could I not realize they could smell my arousal?

"I've felt more and more frustration coming from you lately." Jasper continued "Which I'm taking to mean that Edward is being his usual gentleman self?" At his pause I nodded. I cast my eye's down, completely mortified he was trying to talk about Edward and I's lack of sex life. Emmett shocked me by saying,

"Eddie never did understand how women work." His voice was lower than I normally heard it. I looked up at him and saw that he was walking closer to the bed. I checked his golden eyes to see if he was teasing, waiting for the lewd comment to drop at any moment. "Let's be blunt Bells. You have needs that Edwards not meeting."

"He's just doing what's right, waiting till marriage." I jumped in, defending Edward. I may not agree with it, but I understood his reasons.

"The right thing-" Emmett interrupted, "would be not leaving his girlfriend horny in a house full of vampires. Don't get me wrong, it's done wonders for Rose and Me-" I didn't let him continue with that sentence, because I could only imagine the details of their love life. I jumped out of the bed (thankfully not tripping over anything) and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm really sorry guys," I started. "I had no idea it was a issue. I'll just stay at Charlies from now on." I started to walk to the door, my face still on fire with Emmett caught my arm.

"Bella, that's not what we were looking for. Besides…are you really going to drive home in that?" He pointed to my sushi pj's and laughed. He did have a point, here I was ready to storm out in a rain storm, wearing a flannel shirt and shorts. Come to think of it, these shorts were a few years old, and probably too short to be wearing in front of people other than Edward. I noticed that Emmett still hadn't removed his hand from my shoulder and that his eyes were in fact, scanning the large amount of leg I was showing. I fidgeted nervously, trying to think of how to leave politely. "I'll just change then, and go home. I'm sorry guys to be so much trouble." I remembered that Edward had picked me up, and wondered if he would mind if I borrowed his Volvo to drive myself home. With my luck, I'd probably crash it and prove to him I can't be left alone.

Emmett took a step towards me, and I retreated automatically. He cocked his eyebrow at my action and took another step forward. I again retreated, only this time my back met the wall and I was stuck. I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I was very nervous.

"Relax. I don't bite." Emmett tried to joke. It was just tasteless enough that I gave a small chuckle, but it didn't help relax me with my back pressed against the wall.

"Bella, we want to help." Jasper said softly, stepping closer to us. "We thought maybe we could help ease some of your tension, so you wouldn't be so tense all the time." I was pretty sure at this point my face would be permanently red, and all I wanted to do was leave the room. Emmett though had parked his huge body in front of me, preventing me from escaping. He was wearing his normal black tight tee, and with the amount of muscles were bulging out, I knew I wasn't likely to overpower him. I was considerably shorter though, so I tried to duck down around him. Silly me to think that was gonna work, because with his vampire speed he quickly pinned me against the wall, his arms on either side of my shoulders. He wasn't touching me, but his chest was so close to mine that I was sure he could feel my heart pounding.

"You can't escape Bells, and trust me, you don't really want to." Emmett said huskily. "Jazz knows what you're feeling and will stop anything that hurts you. We just really can't allow you to be so unsatisfied all the time. It's not fair to you…and it's driving us crazy." His voice was so matter of fact, I felt like I really didn't have any choice. He took one hand off the wall and traced my jaw line, applying the right amount of pressure to get me to turn my head, baring my neck to him. I shut my eyes to avoid seeing what was going to happen next. He surprised me by running his lips softly from the edge of my collar to right below my ear. He licked the skin there and blew on it. My eyes popped open and I let out a small squeak. This was definitely not something that Edward had ever done. His tongue had always stayed firmly in his mouth, never to venture out.

Emmett placed small open mouthed kisses back down to my collar, and my body broke out in goose bumps from his cold breath. "Bella," Emmett whispered at my ear, tickling me softly. "You are so beautiful, and you smell so damn good." I smelled good? Holy mother of god, he was the one that smelled divine. I was completely intoxicated by his scent, so like Edwards, but spicier. Now all I could think about was Edward. He was going to be furious that I let Emmett so close to me.

Jasper sensed my mounting guilt and said, "Don't worry Bella, Edward won't know. We'll take care of it." I didn't believe him though, and tried to push Emmett away from me. He just chuckled at my attempts, and I realized that of course there was no way I was going to get him to move. To complicate matters worse, my hands were now resting on his abs and I could feel the deep ridges of his muscles through the shirt. He went back to kissing my neck and my hands splayed over his stomach. There was something so masculine about Emmett. The way he wasn't afraid of being in my personal space, and that he didn't seem bothered by the blood flowing beneath the skin he was kissing.

He slide his hand off the wall, and ran it down my shoulder settling it on my right wrist. His other hand disappeared from where it was still holding my jaw and followed the same path until both of his hands were on my wrists. He lifted them both above my head and spoke, "Think of it this way Bells, We're not giving you a choice." His voice was so raspy it immediately gave me the chills. "Besides." He said, and then gave a very pointed sniff. " I know you like it." With that he took his lips away from my ear and hovered them in front of my own. With a very deliberate movement he breathed out, surrounding me in the same sweet air that Edward did. He moved just the centimeter needed and kissed me. Sweetly at first, then harder when he encountered very little resistance from me. His lips were as smooth and as hard as Edwards but he moved them so differently. When he finally coaxed my lips open and let his sweet breath invade my mouth I lost my mind. Kissing him in earnest now I noticed he tasted like dark chocolate, sweet and very addicting. I let my tongue in, and felt my knees go weak when he slid his tongue along mine in a battle for dominance.

"She needs to breathe Emmett." Jasper chided softly from his position a few feet away. He was right, I'd been gasping for air, but unwilling to bring the forbidden kiss to an end. Emmett moved his head down and chuckled against my throat.

"Sorry Bella, it's been a long time since I've had to remember that." He nudged my head to the other side and kissed it, making sure to hit every sweet spot he did before. The wet tongue and cold breath combination was incredible, something I had only dreamed about Edward doing. When he licked the outside of my ear I jumped, and automatically tried to pull my hands down. His hands were firmly holding my wrists though, and while it didn't hurt, I knew there was no way I could break free without his assistance. The thought that I was essentially being held against my will, was surprisingly arousing. I heard Jasper take an unneeded breath, and realized he was feeling the increase of they could tell, brought me back. "Bella, be honest. What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked, the vibrations rumbling against my skin.

Like Hell if I was going for honesty. I went instead to my guilty thoughts. " I, I was just thinking that I'm going to be in so much trouble with Edward. I mean, he's going to freak out at all of us." I left out how I was loving the feel of Emmett's chest against mine, and how I wish just once Edward would take control of a situation like this. " I love Edward you guys, this is wrong. It's cheating" I was starting to freak out again, if he ever found out, he would leave me again.

"Jeez Bella," Emmett said in an annoyed tone, pressing my wrists hard against the wall for emphasis. "It's not a big deal. You're freaking yourself out over nothing. He will never know." With that he attacked my lips again, with more passion than before. When I didn't kiss back as enthusiastically as before, he bit my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it was enough of a surprise that it worked and his tongue was suddenly in my mouth again. I was getting carried away in it again, forgetting all my reasons to fight. My god, the man knew how to kiss…Although he had a lot of time to practice I suppose. He pressed his body closer to me, and a chill ran throughout me. He let go of my hands to intertwine them in my hair, and I felt a pang of disappointment.

"Em, put her hands back up." Jasper said in a curious tone.

"Trust me man, she doesn't wanna go anywhere." Emmet replied cockily. I took offense to that. Well, I tried to at least since he was right.

"No," Jasper argued. "She likes it."

"Likes losing circulation in her arms?" Emmett questioned. "Because that would be a first for me. Who knew Bells was into the kinky shit?" He joked, nuzzling my ear. I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth to tell Emmett he was moron, but was stopped by Jasper.

"She likes it when you're rough with her." My eyes widened. That was definitely not true, He was way off base with that…wasn't he? "Bella, how does Edward touch you?" Without waiting for my response he continued. " Like glass, like a porcelain doll right?" He looked at me, and I nodded. So what if Edward treated me properly? "But you're not breakable are you Bella? You've got to be so sick of his closed mouth kisses, and him walking away from every decent make out session. He doesn't even touch you, does he?" He was right, I thought. Emmett had continued his assault on my neck while Jasper spoke. All I could do was nod my head no to Jasper. It was true, I was sick of being treated like glass. He never touched me below the neck. Whenever I'd press the issue all I would get is a lecture on virtue.

Emmett stopped his assault on my neck to whisper "I can promise you, I'm not afraid of you breaking. In fact, I think I might like to see it happen." I wasn't sure if that was a threat or a promise, but I do know it made me melt a little. When he returned to my lips I attacked him right back. He was a demanding kisser, making me keep up with him, and I loved the challenge. He pushed my wrists together so he could hold them above me with one hand, and the other slowly slid down my body. He ghosted his hand along my ribs so lightly it almost tickled, the shocked me by grabbing my hip so hard I was sure it was gonna leave a bruise. He slipped his hand over my hip to the small of my back and pulled me impossibly closer to him. The roughness was welcomed and I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss to let me breathe and kissed along my neck, whispering dirty things against my skin.

"Bella is a naughty little freak, huh?" Well…that wasn't so sexy so much as it was annoying. "I know you're just dying to have my hands all over your tight little body, aren't you?" That was kinda hotter, I was torn between wanting his hands all over me, and wanting to be able to walk away. "Or maybe," He paused, taking a moment to just breathe on me. " You want mine and Jasper's hands on you." Well that sounded kind of decadent. "Or maybe you just want both of our mouths on you." I don't know where this neck fetish was coming from, but all I could think about was their lips on either side of my neck. I could feel my panties dampening at the thought of that, and shifted from foot to foot trying to ease some tension.

All it did was bring me in direct contact with Emmett's hardening arousal. It pressed against my lower stomach and I brought myself on tippy toes to try to place it where I wanted it most. Emmett understood my struggle and chuckled darkly. He pulled my hands up even higher on the wall causing my back to arch, and my chest to rub up against his. His lips left my neck and traveled across my exposed collarbone, and spent a few moments exploring the skin there. He alternated smooth closed mouth kissed, with open mouthed licks. His hand moved from my back to my hip and squeezing it before moving back up my side.

He moved his mouth back to mine and simply devoured me. It wasn't till a moment later that I realized he'd unbuttoned my flannel shirt. Stupid vampires and their abilities to distract me. His cold hand caressed my neck, before dragging two fingers down the center of my chest all the way to my belly button. His stroking movement brought to my attention the fact that I was bare beneath this shirt. I'd abandoned bras long ago when I realized it made no difference to Edward. Freaking out that I could be exposed with just the flick of a hand, in front of two men, I struggled to get my hands free. My struggles meant very little to Emmett who simply "tsk tsk" into my mouth. I broke the kiss and said, "Emmett stop, that's too far-" He ignored my protest and instead started kissing back down my neck, over my collarbone, to the center of my chest where my shirt was gaped open. He paused for a second to listen to my heart beat. I knew the pause was just to lull me into a false sense of security so I continued my plea "Jasper, make him stop! This is too far, I can't do this to Edwa-"

"Bella," Jasper said, with a grin I'd never seen on his face before. "Shut up. You're gonna love this." With that Emmett pulled my shirt to the side, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I reopened them in shock though, when I felt his tongue on my breast, trailing a circle around my nipple. It hardened and stood out begging for attention, completely against what my brain was telling it to do. He ignored it though, and kissed around it.

"No," I said, trying to stay in denial. I didn't want to get lost in the feelings of what he was doing. "no, no, no-OH!" I gasped as he flattened his tongue and straight out licked my nipple. My body shuddered in pleasure and when he did it again I felt electricity shoot from my chest straight to my pelvis. I moaned, and I was surprised by how much I sounded like those porno girls. This was something I'd wanted Edward to do for so long, and the fact that Emmett was stealing it from him, made it a little hotter. He latched on and sucked me, and all coherent thoughts flew from my brain. Strange sounds and gasps were the only things I could hear, and I only was only vaguely aware that I was the one making them. My hips were moving without me telling them to, seeking friction against his hard body. He slid his hand around to my back and dropped lower to my butt, lifting me up higher so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His arousal was hard against my burning core, and I wondered if this is what Edward would feel like pressed against me.

His mouth trailed sloppy kisses across my chest and teased around my other nipple, getting close but never touching it. It hardened so fast it was almost painful, and I willed him with everything in my mind to just touch it. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper leaning against the wall, taking in the scene before him. It was obvious by the bulge in his pants that all the arousal in the air was affecting him too. Emmett finally took pity on me and lightly flicked his tongue around my sensitive peak going so fast it just felt like a wet vibration. "Oh!" I moaned, "Don't stop that!" I moved against him, pressing his hardness where I needed it most, trying to create some sort of friction. My constricted arms were limiting my movements, and Emmett noticed. He took his hand off my wrists, and placed it on my butt as well, pulling me up and down his denim covered shaft. He ground into me and the feeling was beyond pleasurable. I could feel my body working hard towards something incredible. With both of his hands behind me, pressing me against him he found just the right angle and hit my clit. I froze for a moment before franticly trying to get back to that angle and make it happen again.

Emmett stopped flicking with his tongue and was now sucking my nipple so perfectly it made my eyes cross in pleasure. He hit my clit perfectly once, twice, then a third time and that was all I needed before I screamed. Flying into an orgasm, my legs tightened around his hips, and my hands dropped to hold his head in place. I saw stars, and my entire body felt like it was being filled with a white heat. He kept moving his hips, and it drew my explosion out even longer. It felt like hours before I calmed down enough to open my eyes. I looked down at Emmett who was lazily licking the little beads of sweat off of my chest, and then at Jasper, who's eyes were almost black.

"Feel better?" Emmett asked, without sounding cocky for once. I nodded my head trying to be as casual about it as he was.

"I'll admit," I started, "I've been a little frustrated lately, and that definitely helped." Helped was a understatement, but I didn't want to cross any lines. "Granted I was hoping Edward would take charge, but I'm not going to freak out over that yet." I wasn't ready to think about having to keep this from Edward, I had another 2 days to think about it before he came home. I also wasn't ready to think about the fact that I just dry humped Edwards brother. Emmett's hips were still making lazy thrusts into mine, and I was getting all twitchy and distracted by it. "Maybe you could put me down now though?" I asked nicely, hoping my legs would support me. But of course in typical Emmett fashion, rather than let me stand, he threw me onto the big bed. I landed on my knees and my shirt flew open. I hastily pulled it shut and tried to button up.

Jasper eyed me with humor. "I wouldn't bother with that Bella. We're just getting started." With that, him and Emmett slowly advanced on the bed again.

"Wha-What do you mean, wasn't that all you wanted? I'm not all frustrated anymore. I'm all calm now, can't you feel it?" My voice was going up in pitch, and I was sure that he was feeling anything but calm coming off me. His eye's were burning into me, and I crawled back up to the headboard. Jasper grabbed my legs and pulled me back towards him. He leaned over and brought his face close to mine, noses almost touching. His eyes met mine for a moment and then he kissed me. I was too shocked to kiss him back. I expected something like this from Emmett but definitely not from nice and polite Jasper. His lips pressed against mine persuasively and he licked my top lip. I gasped.

"Silly Bella," He whispered against my lips, "We're not even close to done yet.

A/N Chapter 2 is mostly writtan, so it should be up in a few days. Reviews always help speed that up :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank for the reviews guys! Here's the 2nd chapter. I ended up rewriting most of it this morning, so I'm sure there's still some typos that I'll need to fix, but I really wanted to get it out there. Enjoy!

And as always I do not own Emmett or Jasper. Even though I promised Santa I would be good this year, he hasn't delivered.

What did he mean we weren't done yet? How far were they planning on taking this because- and then all thoughts left my head when Jasper thrust his tongue in my mouth. Emmett kissed like man, but Jasper was a empath and knew exactly how I loved it. He swept his tongue against mine like a snake, and I got dizzy with the sensation.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you Bella?" Jasper said. "Everytime Edward kisses you, you just get so frustrated, and I can always feel it. I know that I would never leave you this unsatisfied."

He pushed me back on the bed and I caught myself with my hands behind me. I inwardly cringed at the soreness of my shoulders. But nothing got past Jasper. I felt a blast of calming energy come over me, and knew that Jasper was probably trying to cool himself off as much as me. "Em, I think Bella needs her shoulders rubbed. Maybe one of your famous massages will relax her." Well, a massage didn't sound too bad, that might be kind of nice actually. Emmett hopped on the bed behind me, and pushed me into a sitting position. What was with these boys and moving me around like I was a doll, it was beyond annoying.

I was getting ready to tell them off, when Emmett scooted closer to my back, and put his hands on my shoulders. He rubbed them softer than I would of liked, but the fact that his fingers were like stone and cold made up for it. In no time at all I was relaxed.

"Jasper, isn't Alice going to find out about this and freak out?" I asked.

He smirked and replied. "She knows of course, did you think I would be here if she didn't?" Well that was news to me.

"Isn't she mad?" I asked not understanding why he wasn't afraid of her reaction.

"Bella, this was her idea. She knew how much it was throwing off the balance of the house, and she saw a couple of different options to fix it. She said we have the weekend to make sure you're so satisfied that you don't care if Edward touches you until your wedding night."

Without thinking I asked "Why is it that Edward is afraid of touching me? He's told me he's afraid that he would lose concentration and accidentally snap one of my bones." I'm not sure if it was the uber relaxing massage. Or the fact that Jasper was sitting Indian style in front of me, but suddenly it was like I was in a comfortable little bubble where I could ask anything I wanted.

Jasper picked up one of my hands and started playing with my palm. Emmett signed and spoke, "Bella, Edward was turned when he was young. He'd never been attracted to a human until you. He just doesn't know how to touch you."

"Because I'm human?" I asked confused. "I know he never slept with anyone, but he's had to have some sort of physical contact."

"When he fell off the vegetarian diet," Emmett continued "He took it hard. He couldn't get over the fact that he used his hands to kill humans. He felt so guilty that he betrayed Carlisle. He never touched a human after that. Although, he did learn how to play the hell out of that piano though" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry bells, He just needs practice and patience."

"Hmm," I joked, "Maybe you could teach him what you know about massage, because I'm loving what you're doing." I knew it was going to go to his head, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. His fingers were pretty magical, working every little stress knot out. My knees where drawn up to my chest and I wrapped my hands around them. When I put my head on my hands, he worked his magic on my neck. "That feels so good…" I all but moaned. At that moment my stomach growled, ruining my tranquil moment.

"Time to feed the human." Jasper smirked. "I'll be right back with a snack. You get to eat in bed today Bella." He was out the door before I could say thanks. I knew I was going to get hell for this when Edward came back on Monday, but if they kept this up it would almost be worth it. Exams were starting in a week, and all I'd been doing was studying, this little interlude was kinda nice.

I closed my eyes and let Emmett continue to work his magic on my neck. I think I dozed off for a moment, before I felt the dip on the bed that let me know Jasper was back. I opened my eyes surprised to see that he had brought two bowls up. One was filled with strawberries, the other was ice cream. I sat up straighter and went to grab a bowl. Jasper pulled them away from me.

"I get to feed you Bella, you just sit there." He said, and it seemed like there was something he was trying to convey to Emmett with his eyes.

"I'm not a baby, and I wish you'd stop treating me like one." I snapped, getting annoyed again. I went to grab the bowl again but he kept dangling it just out of reach.

"Bella has anyone ever told you that you have a major attitude?" Emmett asked. "And I gotta warn you, if you keep acting like a brat, your not gonna like what happens." He was pretty stern when he said that, and I felt a chill run through me. I was contemplating what he meant when Jasper held a strawberry up to my mouth. Rolling my eyes I opened my lips and waited for it to get close it enough, then bit it. "Mmm, now that is a perfect strawberry." I said. I don't know how they did it, but for not eating human food, they sure knew how to get the most flavorful stuff.

I just sat there eating strawberries and letting Emmett run his hands all over my back. This was definitely my happy place, Bitchy Bella had left the building and in her place was content Bella. I was so content in fact, that when Emmett ran his hands under the bottom of the shirt to stroke lightly at my skin, I didn't freak out. It still felt good, and the flannel was irritating my skin anyway. I ate another strawberry, and Emmett traveled higher up my back, his ice cold hands playing with my nerves.

"Bella," Emmett practically whispered. "Do you think maybe we can take this off?" He tugged at the shirt itself. "It's getting in the way." His hands had stopped at the middle of my back. I knew that this was somehow a ploy to get me shirtless, but with my chest still pressed into my knees, it's not like they were going to see anything. Besides, I cringed, they'd already seen me shirtless. Emmett took my silence as a yes and gripped the shirt at the bottom and started pulling it up. "Arms please." He requested softly, and I lifted my arms above my head, letting him pull the shirt all the way off. He threw it somewhere and brought his hands back to my skin.

I hugged my knees closer and opened my lips again when Jasper brought another strawberry to me. Emmett's thumbs ran up and down my spine, increasing in pressure and I arched my back a little. "Last strawberry." Jasper said, holding it up to me. I bit softly into it, and the juice trickled down my lip, dripping on my knee. Before I could wipe it off, Jasper had his tongue on my bare knee, and was licking it off. I knew from kissing him that he had an incredibly soft tongue, but this was a totally different feeling. He made several slow licks, and my mind automatically thought about what it would feel like if he did that to another part of my body.

Jaspers face made that tell tale smirk and I knew he smelled my sudden arousal. He lifted his head up and licked softly at my lips, not kissing but making sure that all the juice was gone. "Yummy." He whispered, then pulled back like nothing happened. "Ready for dessert?" He asked, in his normal drawl. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head. He brought the bowl of ice cream to his lap, and I breathed a sigh of relief (or was it disappointment?). He meant an actual dessert this time.

He brought a spoonful to my mouth and I automatically opened my mouth, not even going to argue that I could feed myself. The spoon was cold against my lips and the Vanilla ice cream was just perfectly melted. I opened my mouth for another spoon, only to be surprised when Jasper dipped his finger into the bowl instead. I watched enthralled as he swirled it around, and then brought it up to my lips. I hesitated for a moment, and it dripped onto my bare knee. Without thinking I sucked his finger into my mouth to prevent it from dripping anywhere else. His digit was as cold as the ice cream, and now it tasted sugar sweet too. I swirled my tongue around it, to get any remaining ice cream off. Jasper made a strange sound and pulled his finger out quickly, making a popping sound.

I grinned, happy that I could turn the tables on him for once. Innocent little Bella had watched R rated movies before, and wasn't completely naive. I know he could feel my cockiness and starred me in the eye while dipping his finger back in the bowl of half melted cream. He brought it out, and I opened my mouth in anticipation. In a blur he'd bypassed my lips and wiped his finger over my neck, and down my chest as far as he could with my knees being in the way.

My jaw dropped in shock, "Jasper!" My next words were turned into a squeak when he leaned over and started licking it off my neck. He ran his tongue over my pulse point, flicked lightly and then continued along the path he'd created with the now sticky ice cream. I almost screamed when I felt Emmett start to kiss the other side of my neck. He used the same feathery kisses that Jasper did, but they trailed all the way up to my ear and began to nibble. My breath was coming in much faster now, this was more than I could of imagined. Emmett moved closer to my back, and I could feel his now bare skin against mine. His hands had moved to my lower back and were just stroking the soft skin there.

Jasper ran out of ice cream on my neck and started to kiss his way up to my lips. I didn't even try to resist when he kissed me. I threw myself into it whole heartedly, not caring where this was going to end up. Emmett left my neck and started placing lazy kisses on my back, making sure to blow over them, giving me goose bumps. I arched my back and grabbed Jaspers head with my hands. I pulled at his curly locks, needing him closer. He broke the kiss for a moment but was back before I could complain, especially when I realized he'd taken his shirt off, and now my hands were free to roam his skin. Not giving me a choice to protest he pulled my knees apart and settled himself between them, mashing our chests together.

He was so cold, my nipples hardened instantly. He pulled back just enough to wedge a hand between us, and cupped my breast firmly, running his thumb over the nipple, teasing it. He thrust his tongue in my mouth in time with the flicks of his thumb, and I was embarrassed when I moaned urgently into his mouth. He pulled away to let me breathe and placed those sweet open mouthed kisses along my neck again, sucking at the pulse point. Emmett's hand left my back and traveled around to my stomach tickling softly, before continuing down to the waistband of my shorts. He dipped his fingers below the elastic and I freaked out.

"Emmett!" I yelled, though the effect was half ruined by my raspy voice. I didn't care how good this all felt, I wasn't ready for that kind of intimate touch. Emmett didn't seem to care, and let his fingers draw small circles on the top of my cotton underwear. I tried closing my legs, but they were stuck on either side of Jasper's hips.

"Don't you trust us?" Jasper whispered against my neck, the vibrations carrying through my body.

"Yes, but-" I got out before Emmett dropped his hand lower and traced circles over my pouty lower lips. I gasped, he was barely applying any pressure, and it still seemed like I was on fire. He rubbed one finger over the seam of my panties and it rubbed right over my clit, drawing a ragged moan from me. Applying firmer pressure he dragged his short blunt nails over me, and I didn't care who did what to me anymore. My only thoughts were about getting off. Jasper brought his lips to mine again and kissed me so hard I was sure I would going to bruise. I loved it, and clawed at his hair and his back.

Emmett took his hand away and I cried out in protest, then cried out in shock when I felt his cold hand directly on my hot folds. His hand was beneath my underwear now, and I knew he could feel how wet I was. He ran three fingers up and down my scalding flesh before flicking his thumb directly on my clit. I arched up into Jaspers mouth, where he smothered my moan. Emmett pressed his thumb down again, but didn't move it. I squirmed trying to create friction but he had wrapped his other arm around me, holding my stomach and I couldn't move. He let his other fingers roam to my opening where he pressed lightly. I marveled at that sensation, definitely not something I'd ever felt before.

He pushed one large finger knuckle deep in me, and curled it up. It hit something deep in me, and I thought I was going to come then and there. He pulled it out, then rammed it back in hitting that same spot. He did it again but this time he flicked his thumb at the same time, and I saw spots. He sped up, pumping in and out fast, and flicking hard . Before I knew it I was pulling away from Jaspers mouth to scream my way through my second orgasm of the night. Every muscle in my body tightened as Emmett continued to stroke that spot in me. I felt almost too sensitive. Jaspers hands were on my breasts, Emmett was biting the back of my neck lightly, I could even feel a bead of sweat rolling down my back..

Emmett flicked my clit one last time before pulling his hand out of my underwear. He made a show of licking his finger, and I wanted to be disgusted with him…even though it really just looked kind of hot. Not that I would ever admit that to him, so I threw out a "Emmett you're gross." Just to make sure he didn't get any funny ideas.

"There's that attitude again Bella." Emmett threw right back at me. "Didn't I tell you that was going get you in trouble someday?" He smirked. "You should be saying 'Thank you Emmett, for getting me off' It's just the polite thing to do".

"Go to hell Emmett." I replied sarcastically. I really wasn't concerned with being polite at the moment. All I wanted to do was curl up and maybe take a nap now. And if I could manage a nap between both of these shirtless boys that would be even better. I was trying to run my fingers through my sweaty hair, when I was suddenly pulled upside down.

I was facing at the floor, so I looked up and saw I was laying on Emmett's lap. "Well Bella, can't say I didn't warn you." He said in a jovial tone, before bringing his hand down and slapping my ass. Oh hell no.

A/N next chapter's gonna be fun :) They're got 2 full days to do naughty things to Bella...What would you like to see?


End file.
